SHE Likes GIRLS
by gleek3128
Summary: Sometimes one song can change a lot of things, at least that's what they teach you in Glee club, Right?... Based on 'She Likes Girls' By 'Metro Station'


Glee Club...

If someone asked you what that club was about, you'll probably say it's all about show tunes or something like that. But then you'd be an ignorant person for saying that. Because what you learn in glee club is just how powerful a song can be, how strongly it can affect others and perhaps change lives.

Rachel Berry walked into McKinley, kids parting for her like the red sea. Everyone stared at her in Awe as she passed by, specially one hazel eyed blonde whose breath hitched the minute she saw her. She has been watching her walking down this hall every day for the past year, and yet it still took her breath away every morning.

Quinn sighed, she knew she had no chance with Rachel yet she can't help how she is feeling. She adjusted her glasses and turned to walk toward her class. Little did she know brown eyes were following her movement from where she was standing at her Locker.

"Boo" Rachel screeched so loud cats probably ran away.

"Noah! When the hell are you going to stop doing that, you scared the shit out of me" She was glaring at her Stupid boyfriend, sometimes she wondered why the hell she is still with him. It's not like she loves him and he doesn't lover her either, but they work well together and they are the perfect power couple, it also didn't hurt their parents were happy they both found Jewish partners.

"I'm Sorry babe, I couldn't resist when I saw you so distracted" He smirked at her, she could see in his eyes that wheels are turning in his head. She couldn't really read his mind so of course she has no idea what that's about. And knowing him she probably didn't want to know.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever actually be mature for once in your life" She huffed and shut her locker "whatever Lets just get to class"

"Yes ma'am" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kept it there until they reached her class, he gave her a small peck on the lips and left to get to his own class.

Rachel was never happier to finally get to glee. She had the longest day EVER and she just wanted to relax and listen to good music for now.

walked in late as always, unusually followed by Quinn, and Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of her. She thought she looked so adorable in her baby doll dress and her glasses, she really couldn't understand how someone could be so adorable. _Stop it Rachel, Noah is sitting right next to you._

She was lost in thought wondering if it were easier if she just stopped ignoring what she is feeling and followed her heart, she looked across the room and found hazel eyes staring back into her soul. It was no secret that Quinn liked her, or that she was gay either. She never hid who she was, not from anyone and Rachel admired her for it.

Quinn smiled shyly and waved at her, Rachel couldn't help but return the smile. Mr. Schue started talking about their assignment and Quinn turned to face him, and Rachel watched as she focused on what he was saying, then she realized she should probably do the same and faced the front.

What she didn't notice is the small sad smile the mohawked boy shot her. Noah Puckerman may be a lot of things but he is not an idiot, he could see Rachel's looks and he knew her better than anyone. He knew he had to do something about it, he didn't know what exactly though. Until he focused on what their teacher was saying that is.

"Alright guys, I want you to go crazy this week. Sing whatever songs you want to sing, you can sing it to someone or if you want to express your mind. You can sing anything you feel like just as long as you convey whatever you want to say through the song. You are not allowed to explain why you chose the song using any words but the lyrics you are singing" And that's how it all started.

Two days later everyone walked into the choir room and most of them were excited to perform their songs, one certain guy was super nervous. He avoided his girlfriend all day and he was afraid of her reaction to his song choice. So the minute walked in her raised his hands stating he had a song prepared. And now he stood holding his guitar, he took a deep breath, looked Rachel in the eye and started singing...

 _I like you girl, but you don't seem excited._

 _Since she walked in where has your mind been?_

 _You talking to me, but thinking of her._

 _Your secret is safe, I won't say a word._

Rachel Looked at him, she was definitely confused. Quinn on the other hand knew this song and she was shocked and stared at Rachel. She could see the girl was confused, and she knew that this is going to in badly.

 _We should slow down, I was moving too quick._

 _You don't say you love me, you just bite your lip._

 _I can read the signals from a mile away.._

 _I know she is on your mind and that's okay._

He could tell that Rachel is still confused, but she was slowly catching on. When he looked over at Quinn, he could see that the girl is shocked and is trying to disappear into her chair.

I think she likes girls

Every time she flaunts

You want to get real and tell me what you want.

I think she likes girls.

I think she likes girls.

He looked at Rachel again, and he could see the confusion turn into Shock, then to Fear. He of course didn't understand why Rachel was scared.

 _I think she likes girls._

 _I can't make her stop_

 _She wants to kiss her lips but she's scared to get caught._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _She likes girls, girls, girls._

 _She likes girls, girls, girls._

 _She likes girls, girls, girls._

 _I think she likes girls._

Rachel Felt like she was about to pass out, How Could he be so stupid. More so how the hell did he notice? She risked a glance at Quinn and saw that the girl was shrinking in her seat. She could tell she was nervous but she couldn't the moment Think why she would be.

 _If you craving her body you shouldn't hide it._

 _You told her the truth the flame was ignited,_

 _Lost in the night you touching her skin._

 _Leaving the club, the kissing begins._

 _We should slow down, I was moving too quick._

 _You don't say you love me, just bite your lip._

 _I can read the signals from the mile away._

 _I'm the only she's mad at and that's okay._

 _I think she likes girls_

 _Every time she flaunts_

 _You want to get real and tell me what you want._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _I can't make her stop_

 _She wants to kiss on lips but she's scared to get caught._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _She likes girls, girls, girls._

 _She likes girls, girls, girls._

 _She likes girls, girls, girls._

 _I think she likes girls._

 _Feeling lonely, feeling in._

 _She met her on the dance floor,_

 _She knew she had to have more._

As the song came to an end, Rachel's expression settled on Anger. She couldn't believe He sang that stupid song. How dare he do such a stupid thing, and in front of EVERYONE! If looks could kill, Noah Puckerman would have been six feet under by now.

Puck looked across the room and he could see everyone was shocked, and that was when he realized exactly what he just did. He looked back to Rachel and all he saw was Rage, Rachel walked up to him slowly and he can honestly say he was scared for his life right now. She stepped closer to him and he could now see tears in her eyes. He waited for her to yell, slap him, hell even punch him. None of that came though, what she said was way worse.

"How Dare You?" Three words and he felt like he was the biggest jerk in the planet, probably because in that moment he was. Rachel walked out of the choir room and that's when it hit him. _Oh Shit, I just outed her._

 _Everyone was so shocked after what just happened, no one noticed the blonde slipping out of the choir room after Rachel, and she walked as quickly as she could towards the auditorium where she knew for sure she would find her. And she was not disappointed, she saw Rachel sitting on the stage, knees pulled up to cover her face and she could hear her sobbing._

She ran to the stage and wrapped her arms around the crying girl the second she was in arms reach. Rachel knew exactly who was holding her as she buried her face in their neck. She knew that after today nothing will ever be the same again. But just for a bit she was going to revel in the amazing feeling of being held by Quinn fabray.

 **A/N: Hey Guys, So i hope you enjoy this story. i originally wanted it to be a one shot, but now i can see that it could go somewhere actually. so if you think i should make it a multi-chapter story. please tell me in the reviews and i'll work on it. plus, i will be updating my other story 'Liar' very soon, so stay tuned.**

 **Xoxo Gleek**


End file.
